A New Beginning
by Lizicia
Summary: Syd is engaged and pregnant but what happens when good turns bad? This is a SG fic, though not in the beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just use them  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: S/G of course  
  
Summary: Don't want to spoil surprises, just read!  
  
Notifications: English isn't my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes  
  
Sydney walked into Ranger Headquarters with a bright smile on her face. Gage who noticed it asked, "Syd what made you so happy?" She smiled and said, "I am going to be a mother." Gage's eyes widened and he ran to hug her, "Congratulations! Have you told Robert yet?" Syd shook her head and replied, "No, he's on that meeting in Atlanta and I can't get a hold of him. But I know that he will be so happy." With those words she walked away and went to tell Alex the news. Gage stood there watching as she left. A part of him was happy because Syd wanted to be a mother so bad and she had finally found love with Robert Burns. But the other side of him was depressed. He loved her so much but she didn't notice and started dating Robert. Now they were having a baby and he knew that he had lost her permanently to another man. He walked into his office and saw as everyone congratulated Syd. He made a happy face and joined them too.  
  
Syd entered her apartment. She was so happy and decided to call her fiancée immediately. But to her surprise Robert was sitting in the living room, watching TV. When he noticed Sydney, he stood up, hugged her and said, "Hi sweetie. I got away earlier because the meeting ended before. How have you been?" Syd took his hand and led him to the couch, "Sit down, I have something really important to tell you." Robert did as she told and then Syd said, "We are having a baby!" But instead of happiness, Robert's face went angry as he yelled, "What? Whom have you been sleeping with?" Syd took a step backwards and replied, "You. It is our baby, Robert. Remember, we slept together before you left three weeks ago?" But he didn't listen and became even angrier, "What the hell are you talking about? We haven't slept together for a long time! You little bitch have been cheating on me!" and slapped her. He tried to do that again but Syd put her hand in front to protect herself. Then Robert twisted her wrist so Syd winced in pain and hit her right in the stomach. Syd fell on the floor and gasped in pain while Robert continued to attack her. Finally, Syd lost consciousness and the man ran out of their apartment.  
  
Gage finished work and decided to visit Syd in case she needed anything. He stopped in front of her building and went upstairs. The door was unlocked to much of his surprise. He knocked on it but no one answered and he went inside. "Syd? It's me, Gage," he called but no one answered He made it to the living room and there saw Syd lying on the floor, unconscious. He rushed to her side and gently lifted her head, "Syd, can you hear me? Please open your eyes." She didn't move so Gage called 911 and gently lifted Syd on the couch.  
  
When Syd woke up, she was in a hospital. She couldn't at first remember what had happened but it all came into her head after awhile. Gage entered suddenly her room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice and sat on her bed. "I feel pain in my stomach and a little dizziness but everything else is fine," she answered looking at him. Gage sighed and asked, "You must tell me what happened so I can help you." Syd thought for a while and then said, "I went home and saw Robert there. I told him about the baby and he got mad blaming me for cheating on him and saying that the baby can't be his. He slapped me and when I tried to stop him, he started beating me. How is my baby now Gage?" Gage looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry but she didn't make it." The reality of her baby's death hit Syd pretty hard so she started crying. Gage took her in his arms, caressed her hair and comforted her.  
  
Outside the room Walker, Alex and Trivette arrived and wanted to go in. But Syd's doctor stopped them and said, "It's better if you don't go in right now." Alex had a confused look on her face and she asked, "Why not? We are her friends and we want to know how she is doing. Is she alright at least?" The doctor sighed and answered, "Physically, she had only some bruises so she will be alright. But mentally ." Walker asked, "What is with her mentally then?" The doctor looked at them and relied, "She was beaten up badly and she lost her baby. Your friend, ranger Gage is in there with her and that's all she needs at the moment." Alex's eyes went wide as she said, "Oh my god. She lost her baby. Who could've done anything like that to her?"  
  
Then Gage came out to them with a very sad look. "Gage how is she?" Alex asked worriedly looking at the young man. He shook his head and said, "She is pretty torn up. Robert beat her and she lost her baby due that." Walker gasped and said, "Robert? As her fiancée and the father of her baby? But why?" Gaga sighed and replied, "Yes, as her fiancée Robert. She told him about the baby and he got mad, blaming Syd of cheating on him. He slapped her and when she tried to defend herself, he hit her in the stomach and kept beating her until she lost consciousness." Alex gasped and said, "Oh my god. I'll go to her right away," and went inside Syd's hospital room. Walker looked at the young man in front him and asked, "What shall we do now?" Gage looked back and said with anger in his voice, "We find that man and bring him to justice for what he did to Syd and to her baby."  
  
So what about this chapter? Did you like the beginning? Please give me reviews and more chapters will come. Thank you! 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I moved and we don't have Internet yet. The next chapters will come soon but I can't tell when. Really sorry!  
  
A week later Syd got out of the hospital and Gage went to pick her up. She looked terrible and Gage wanted to say something comforting to make her feel better but the words just couldn't come out. "Syd, I ." but he didn't know what to say. Sydney looked at him and said, "It's okay, I understand what you want to say and I know it." She smiled over a long time to him. They headed for Ranger HQ and went straight to Walker's office because he wanted to talk to them. He was going through some papers but when he heard the door open, he looked up and smiled seeing them. "Hi, Syd, nice to see you over along time. How are you doing?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked at him and answered, "Better, thanks." He nodded and then said, "I am giving you a vacation. Take as long as you need and don't mind in work." She smiled, thanked him and left. Gage wanted to follow her but Walker said, "Stay here Gage. I have some things to talk to you about." The young ranger sat down, waiting what Walker had to say.  
  
"I know that we are in the middle of the Jimenez drug case right now but I'll put you on something else. Find out everything you can about her ex- fiancée, Robert Burns and catch him. Look if he has been in jail before, use our database and ask for Trivette's help, if you need. We have to catch him for what he did," Walker finished looking at him. Gage nodded slowly and left the room. He went to his desk where he saw Syd packing her things. "So where are you going?" he asked her trying to start a conversation. She smiled and replied, "I'm going to St. Martinique, in Fort-de-France. My grandparents had a little house there and it is the perfect place to take a vacation - nice, quiet and a very few tourists. My flight will leave in two hours so I'm leaving now." Gage nodded and said, "Well, I hope you will have a good vacation there." He hugged her and watched her leave.  
  
When she was gone, Gage sat behind a computer and started looking for information. It took him several hours but he finally got something. "Hey walker, may I come in?" he asked stepping into his office. "Sure, Gage, what is it?" the senior ranger said. Gage sat down and said, "I searched for Robert Burns. He has never been punished before but there is something interesting in him. He had a twin brother who had been three times accused in using violence on women and convicted too. But six years ago his brother disappeared. According to Robert's story, his brother Michael went to Austin with his girlfriend at that time, Joanne Whitman. Three days later Joanne called the authorities that Michael had gone to a local store and hadn't come back after four hours. Police teams searched for Michael but never found a trace of him. It seems like Robert didn't care of his brother because just a week after the searches had begun, he told them to stop looking. Then Robert didn't show up for a long time until a year ago Syd met him."  
  
When Gage finished, Walker was quiet for a long. At last he said, "Did you do a background check on him then too?" Gage nodded, "Yes, Syd asked me too. Then I found the same things except for his brother's disappearing." Walker looked out of the window and said, "I see. Go find Joanne Whitman and ask what she knows about it. Maybe we can find some traces of Robert then, too. By the way have you seen Sydney?" Gage started to go out and answered, "Yes, she just left. She is going to Fort-de-France in the Caribbean Sea. I don't know when she will be back, though." Walker nodded and replied, "Fine, a vacation is all she needs after the things she has been through."  
  
The next chapters will come soon but I can't tell when. Sorry about for you waiting so long, but I'll make it up to you as soon as I can. But now, review, review and once again review! 


	3. chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Sorry for the delay again :)  
  
Gage drove out of Dallas. He was going to Austin because that was where Joanne Whitman was living at the moment. As he drove, memories drew around in his head. Mostly he thought of Sydney. He still remembered her face after he had told her that her baby had died. She was so hurt and lost and she had cried. For the first time in all the years he had known Syd, it was the only time Syd had cried. And as he thought of that man, Robert Burns, who had hurt Syd that much, he grew angrier. No one had the right to hurt Sydney just like that and then run away too. He needed to find him and teach him how to treat a lady. First of all, he had to find Joanne Whitman and he hoped that she could tell him something about Robert Burns.  
  
Sydney got off the plane and looked around her. It was nice and sunny out there. There were a few people, walking and chatting. Everything was so peaceful and nice that Syd felt relaxed too. She walked around a little when an older man stepped to her. "Excuse me, miss, can I help you? You seem a little lost," he said smiling at her. Syd noticed that the man was friendly so she answered, "Yes, thank you. I am looking for the house of Maya Cooke." The old man nodded and said, "I'll come with you and show you where it is." They started walking and the old man took Syd's bag. She tried to say it's not necessary but the man only said, "Please, any friend of Maya Cooke is a friend of mine too."  
  
They walked in quietness until the man asked, "How do you know Maya anyway? Are you related to her?" Syd nodded and replied, "Yes, she was my grandmother. Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sydney Cooke, her grandchild." The old man smiled and said, "I thought so. You look a lot like her. I'm David Stewart, the owner of the only grocery store on this island. I knew Maya for years and we were great friends. I knew your grandfather, Eric too. They were both great people." Syd smiled and said, "Yes, they were. I didn't know my grandparents very well because they lived here and I lived with my parents in Atlanta." They had reached a small white house and David stopped in front of it. "Here is your grandmother's house. It is still nice and safe because I kept my eye on it after your grandmother passed away five years ago. No one has lived there of course, but it should be fine, " he said pointing at the house. Syd thanked him and went inside.  
  
Gage had finally reached Austin and Joanne's building. He stopped in front of it and went inside. Behind the door of apartment no.8 he rang the doorbell. After some time a red-haired woman who asked, "Yes? Who are you and what do you wish?" Gage showed his badge and said, "Texas ranger, miss. Are you Joanne Whitman?" The woman nodded and replied, "Yes, it's me. Come in please." Gage nodded, stepped in and said, "You dated Michael Burns some years ago, am I right?" Joanne sat down and Gage saw as her face turned pale. "What about it then?" she asked her voice very frightened. "I want to know everything you can tell me about that man and his twin brother, Robert," he said looking her straight in the eye. And she started to talk.  
  
This was a short one, I know but wanted to leave a cliffhanger. So now review please :) 


	4. chapter 4

I have Internet back, so no more delays and here comes the 4th chapter.  
  
When Joanne finished her story, they sat in quietness for a long time. Finally Gage asked, "Mrs. Whitman, it's great that you told me this but are you ready to say it in front of the court too? We need to get that man." Joanne looked away and after some time said, "Fine. It has been too long anyway and it is on my soul." Gage nodded and went to the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Whitman and goodbye. See you in some time," and walked out of the door. Joanne looked after him a long time until she closed the door and sighed heavily. Gage at the same time sat into his car and dialed Walker's number. "Walker," he answered the phone. "Walker, this is Gage. I talked to Joanne Whitman and she told me a very interesting story about Robert and his brother Michael. I'll be there soon and then let you in the details. This is not a telephone conversation," he said. Walker replied, "Okay, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Sydney had put her things in the closet and she decided to go to the grocery store. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm. She took a long walk until found the small house that had a label "Groceries" on it. She stepped in and found it empty. David was behind the counter reading a newspaper. When he saw Sydney, he stood up, put the paper away and with a smile said, "Hello. It's great to see you again. How is your granny's house?" Syd greeted him back and then said, "It's fine, just like you said. But I came here to buy some supplies for myself, actually." David nodded and Syd started picking the necessary things. When she had found them, she went to pay and asked the man, "Do you know which way the only guesthouse is? My relative should be working there." David thought for a while and then answered, "Just go west from here towards the sea and after a short route you'll see it." Syd thanked him and left the store. She stopped by her house to put the things away and then went to the guesthouse.  
  
The guesthouse was a small white house with three floors and a balcony with bar. Syd went to the bar and asked the bartender, "Do you know where I could find Eve Cooke?" The bartender shook his head and said, "She doesn't work here anymore. About three years she left Fort-de-France and went to England." Syd nodded slowly as she found out that her uncle's daughter had left this beautiful island. She still decided to stay there and got a milkshake. Next to her was a blonde-haired woman, about 40 years old who turned to her. "Hey, you live here? I can't find the grocery store anywhere?" she asked looking at her. Syd nodded and said, "Yes, it's about 10 minutes if you follow that path," and pointed to a small path. The woman nodded and replied, "Thanks. So who are you? I'm Caroline Spencer, just trying to make some friends."  
  
Gage had reached Dallas and he went straight away to Ranger HQ. There he walked into Walker's office where he found the senior ranger waiting with Trivette. "Hi Gage. So how was your trip?" he asked looking at Gage. He sat down and answered, "Just good and even better, almost perfectly. I got everything I needed." And he started filling them into the details. When he finished, Walker said, "Well, if things are that way, then it is necessary that we find Robert before it's too late. Trivette, any luck on finding him?" The other ranger nodded and said, "Yes, indeed. A person named Robert Burns bought himself a ticket from American Airways to San Francisco and left Dallas yesterday. He also checked into a hotel in San Francisco named "The touch of Eden" under his own name." Walker nodded and turned to Gage, "You're onto it. Find Robert Burns and bring him to Dallas. But remember don't get personal. I know that you have a grudge against him for what he did to Syd but try to gain yourself." Gage nodded and left the room.  
  
This was the 4th chapter and as always, I need to know your opinions in order to write forward. PS! Don't ask me to tell what Joanne had to tell them. You won't here it before the trial :p 


	5. chapter 5

A week later Syd had become really good friends with Caroline. They used to chat for hours about all sorts of things. Caroline was a smart and educated woman like Syd so they had a lot to talk about. Yet she didn't know anything about Caroline's life before she had gone to the island. The woman avoided it and Syd understood that it must hurt her a lot. It was another fine and sunny day in Fort-de-France and Syd went to the guesthouse's cafeteria again to meet Caroline. She was lost in her thoughts when she finally made it there; Gage had just called and said that they had chased Robert in San Francisco but on the last minute he had gotten away. They now had no idea where he could be, but Gage had told her that he would find Robert wherever he was. Syd smiled thinking how much Gage cared of her.  
  
While thinking and walking she had made it to the cafeteria and saw Caroline sitting there with a coffee, looking out in the sea. She sat beside her and greeted her. Caroline nodded and replied, "Hello to you too Syd. You know what I just thought? You don't actually know anything about me and I might just as well be a dangerous murderer." Syd smiled to that and said, "Don't worry, I understand if you don't want to talk about it." But Caroline cut her and said, "Wait. I want to talk about it so that you wouldn't make the same mistakes in life as I did. I was a detective for 6 years. At the office I fell in love with one of my colleagues who was also my partner. But I tried to ignore it, thinking that it wouldn't be right and he won't love me back. I got engaged with another man and soon was pregnant. He turned about to be violent and due to that I lost my child and my real love was there to comfort me and he was by my side all the time until to the trial. I had the perfect change to tell him everything but I gave it up and married another man. Then I had two children and we had a perfect life until three months ago I found out that he had been cheating for a very long time. We divorced and I came here, where my only love lives. And I got here just in time for his funerals. He had died and left a letter for me. In that he said that he had never loved anyone as much as me but he didn't think it would work out. And now I am here, alone at the age of 48 knowing that I have lost the only person I ever loved. So Syd, please don't make such mistakes yourself. Go and take a change if you have it."  
  
Gage was behind his desk in Dallas, looking at a picture of Sydney. She was happy and smiling; it was her engagement day. Gage remembered how badly he felt because he had lost Syd for good. Now Robert was out of her heart for good but he though that it isn't right to tell her anything, she wouldn't love him anyway. Thinking of it, Gage put the picture away and sighed deeply. His cell phone suddenly rang and he was torn out of his thoughts. "Hello," he said into the phone tiredly. But when he heard the information, he jumped and grabbed his coat immediately. Walker who had seen it came to him and asked, "What's the matter Gage?" The young ranger turned to him and replied, "A motel owner from Atlanta called and said that a man who matches Robert Burns's description just checked in under the name of Michael Stewart. We have to grab that lead Walker, it's the only thing we have got." Walker nodded and answered, "You're right. I'll be coming with you and let's take Trivette too." A few minutes later they sat in a small private plane and flew to Atlanta.  
  
Syd was astonished when Caroline finished her story. Not as much because it was a sad story, but of how much it was similar to hers. She had known Gage for about 5 years and she did have feelings for him. She involved herself with another man too, got pregnant and now had lost her baby. And Gage was all that time by her side and now was looking for Robert. Syd understood what she had to do as soon as she got back to Dallas: tell Gage everything. It was going to be very hard of course, because she had a hard time showing her feelings. Still she had to get over it and tell him or she could end up like Caroline. With these thoughts Syd said goodbye to Caroline and headed back to her little house.  
  
Gage, Walker and Trivette had arrived in Atlanta and now were in front of the motel. Gage could feel anger rising in him; he wanted to get that man so badly. "Ready? Let's go then," Walker said and they stepped into the motel. They went up the stairs and stopped behind door no.11. "Texas rangers, open up!" Gage yelled as he knocked on the door. As no one answered, they took the door down and ran in. Robert was there and they caught him right as he was making his way out of the window. Gage got him down on the floor and cuffed him saying, "Now you will pay for everything you did to Sydney." Robert smirked but they left the door and escorted him back to Dallas.  
  
So what about this one? We caught the bad guy and Syd realized she loves Gage so only a few chapters more. Now review please!!! :) 


	6. chapter 6

Syd sat on the plane in Fort-de-France. Gage had just called her and told the wonderful news: they had caught Robert. Now she was on her way back to Dallas. Dave and Caroline had come to send her away and they waved to her. "Excuse me, how long does this plane fly to Dallas?" Syd asked a passing stewardess. The woman smiled and replied, "About two hours." Syd nodded and laid her head on the headset. She fell asleep immediately and she dreamed of the one and only person who had been in her dreams for a long time.  
  
Gage sat behind his desk and glanced over his watch; Syd should be arriving in an hour. He went to get a cup of coffee but noticed that it was empty. "Oh, who drank up all the coffee?" he asked in a loud voice. Walker came out of his office and smilingly answered, "Sorry, Gage. I needed a boost of energy. But you could make yourself another cup if you like to." The young ranger shook his head and relied, "Nah, I will go and get Syd soon so I'll buy myself come coffee on my way there." Walker nodded and asked, "When will she arrive?" Gage looked at his watch and replied, "In thirty-five minutes. Are you sure you can't come?" Walker shook his head and said, "No, I will pin Robert for a while. But I will see her as soon as she gets here." Gage nodded and went out the door.  
  
Syd woke up and heard the stewardess voice, "Ladies and gentleman, we're about to land in Dallas, Texas. Please put your seatbelts on." Syd did so and she could feel the excitement growing in her. She was eventually going to see her friends, see Gage. It had been only a week but she missed him so much; after her last night conversation with Caroline, she missed him even more. Syd became lost in her thoughts until the stewardess's voice spoke again, "Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived in Dallas safely. We hope that you enjoyed the flight, please visit us again!" Syd stood up and went out of the plain's door, through the gates and to the waiting hall. She looked for Gage but couldn't at first sight him. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and there he was, as handsome as ever. She literally ran to him and threw her hands around him. It was s good to see and feel him again, over a really long time.  
  
Gage hugged her back as his heart was filled with peace, happiness and love over a long time. Hey, Syd! It's so great to see you again," he told her and let go. Syd was smiling as she replied, "It's wonderful to see you too. But where are others?" Gage answered, "Oh. They're in Ranger HQ, pinning Robert. He doesn't want to confess what he did." Syd's face turned frightened as he mentioned Robert's name but she calmed and said, "Let's go there. I want to see them and that bastard who doesn't dare to admit his acts." Gage nodded as he picked up her bag and they started going to his car.  
  
They arrived at Ranger HQ and went upstairs. Gage had heard every story Syd had to tell him about the island and he was glad to see that she was fine. They entered Company B and saw everyone waiting for them. "Sydney, you're back!" Alex said and ran to hug her. Everyone greeted her and she accepted that gladly. "Now it's good that you greet me but I have an unfinished business with someone," she exclaimed and made her way to the interrogation room where Robert was held. Gage, Walker, Alex and Trivette went to the other room and behind the glass watched the meeting of Sydney and Robert.  
  
As she entered the room, Robert's calm face turned pale and he only mumbled, "You?" Syd nodded and sat in front of him, "Yes, me. Why are you so surprised to see me? Do you think that I'm afraid of you because of what you did to me? No, I'm not. I have great friends who helped me get through it." Robert got his calmness back and smirking asked, "So what? For a little slapping I won't get more than 2 or 3 years." Syd shook her head and replied, "No, it wasn't just slapping. You're a murderer. You killed my child and almost killed me. It was an assault on a Texas Ranger and a murder. You will get a lifetime if you're that lucky." Robert stood up and said, "Well, I'm not afraid to use it again," and attacked Syd. But she didn't surprise and quickly twisted his hands behind his back, pushed him on the floor and said, "That was assault number 2."  
  
Now that is chapter number 6 and I need reviews again :) 7th chapter: the trial of Robert Burns and some sweet romance maybe ;) 


	7. chapter 7

Syd glanced nervously over her watch; it was 10.15. At 11.00 the trial over Robert Burns was about to begin. She was really nervous and worried of the upcoming trial. Though she had shown herself from her tough side to Robert, she was afraid to meet him again. Gage was going to pick her up so she hoped to stand on his strength. The doorbell rang and Syd knew that it was Gage so she went to open the door. There he was, ready to go. "Hey Syd. Ready to go?" he asked in a concerned voice. Syd nodded and replied, "Yeah. I'll be with you in a minute." A little later they sat into his car and started going towards the courthouse.  
  
They went in and found Walker, Trivette and Alex waiting for them already. Syd stepped to them and asked, "I have a question, Alex. Why do we have to go through a trial when it's obvious and proved that he beat me? We could just arrest him." Alex smiled and replied, "He's not in trial for that only. You don't have to testify, we just want you to know the truth about him." By saying it, she walked into the court hall, leaving Syd wondering. "What does that mean? There is something you haven't told me, isn't there?" she asked suspiciously from them. Walker smirked as a red-haired woman stepped to them and said, "Sydney, I would like you to meet Joanne Whitman. We'll fill you in with the most important, Joanne tell her what you told us." And Joanne nodded, starting to talk.  
  
When she had finished, it was time for the trial to begin. They stepped in and took their positions in the hall. Gage sat beside Syd and took her hand into his as she stiffened seeing Robert. "All rise at the presence of the honorable judge Mr. Jonathan Walsh." They rose as the judge walked in a sat down, showing them to do the same. The bailiff said, "The trial no. 8912350 D.A. Alex Cahill-Walker against Mr. Burns' counsel for the defense Mr. Samuel Jacobson has now begun." The judge nodded and asked Alex, "What are your charges Mrs. Cahill-Walker?" Alex stood up and replied, "Mr. Burns is accused in using violence against a female Texas Ranger by causing her pregnancy to abort, using a fake identity and a murder." The judge turned to Robert's defender, "What do you say, Mr. Jacobson?" The lawyer sighed and answered, "My client has decided to confess using violence but the fake identity and murder is slander!"  
  
The judge then turned to Alex again and asked, "Mrs. Cahill-Walker, do you have any evidence about the fake identity and murder?" Alex nodded and replied, "Yes, your honor. And in the name of that I would like to call our main witness, Joanne Whitman to the stand." At that Robert jumped up and yelled, "What? Joanne!" The judge knocked and stated, "Quiet in the court room, Mr. Burns! Can we proceed now?" His defendant nodded and forced Robert to sit. Joanne went down the hallway and went to the stand. The bailiff went to her with a bible and asked, "Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth, so God help you?" Joanne nodded and quietly said, "I do." Then she sat down as Alex approached her. "Mrs. Whitman, please tell the jury and everyone else how are you connected to Mr. Burns?" Joanne replied, "I used to go out with his twin brother Michael Burns six years ago." Alex nodded and asked, "Could you please tell us everything connecting to the disappearing of your boyfriend?"  
  
Joanne swallowed hard and then said, "Yes. On September 9th, 1997, six years ago, I drove to Austin with Michael. Robert came with us too. The next day when Robert was out, Michael told me that he's had enough of his brother and he would like to get rid of him. I called him crazy because Robert was his brother but Michael hit me and told me to shut up or I'd be very sorry. Then, in the evening, it happened. Robert came back from the store and Michael, who had been waiting for this, shot him. Three times, right into the chest. I tried to run away but Michael pointed a gun at me and told me that if I try anything, he would kill my son, who was 2 years old. So I didn't dare to do anything. Michael thought for a plan to get away safely and in the morning he told me about it. He hid Robert's body into the nearest woods and told me to call the police and report that Michael is missing. He had changed into Robert's clothes and he took away his ID-s. He told me that the best way is to let everyone know that Michael was missing and Robert alive. So I did, because I was afraid of my son's life. He disappeared the next day and I never saw him again until this day."  
  
When she finished, there was total quietness in the room until the judge cleared his throat and asked, "Mrs. Cahill-Walker, do you have any other questions?" Alex replied, "No your honor." He nodded and asked Robert's/Michael's defendant, "Do you have any questions to Ms. Whitman?" He stood up and said, "Yes, I do but not to Ms Whitman, to the D.A." The judge looked at Alex who nodded so the lawyer asked, "Mrs. Cahill-Walker, can you prove any of your story except for that insane woman's story?" Alex smiled and replied, "Yes, I can. Robert Burns's body was found exactly where it was supposed to be. We also did a DNA test on your client and it proved that he is Michael Burns." She handed the judge a paper which he examined very carefully and then said, "You're right, Mrs. Cahill-Walker. He is indeed Mr. Michael Burns and not Robert Burns. In the light of this evidence and the testimony of Ms. Joanne Whitman, I charge Mr. Michael Burns into prison for a lifetime. This court has adjourned and you may leave now." As he said it, the guards took Robert/Michael away for good. Syd looked after him, feeling incredibly relieved. Then she realized what she must do and turned to Gage, "Hey, you want to celebrate our victory tonight?" He nodded and replied, "Yes, but I'll choose the place. At eight o'clock I'll come and pick you up." He hugged to her and left her.  
  
You didn't expect this now, did you? Reviews please as always and tell me what did you think of it and my solution! The last chapter will be filled with romance, of course :) 


	8. chapter 8

Now, here is the last chapter of all. NB! this chapter is based on a song by an Estonian band Terminaator. The song is actually written in Estonian but I translated it into English so you could get a feeling of it too. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Syd pasted on her living room floor back and forth. It was 7:45 and Gage was about to pick her up in only fifteen minutes. She was nervous of the upcoming meeting where she had to confess her feelings to him. She went to her bedroom for the third time already and changed her clothes again. Finally she stayed with a knee-length black dress and black shoes. She pinned her hair up and did a little make-up. Then the doorbell rang and Syd went to get it. Of course, it was Gage. He was wearing average black pants and a black jacket and Syd could feel her heart racing a bit faster than usual. "Hi Syd. You look gorgeous tonight,"he told her causing Syd to blush a little. But she regained her calmness and replied, "Well, you don't look bad either, Gage. Shall we go?" He pointed out his hand and said, "You can bet on it." Syd laughed and they walked to his car.  
  
While they were walking to Gage's car, Syd thought to herself where they were going. But instead of going to the car, they walked right past it and Gage said, "We are not taking the car, but something much more interesting." And then Syd saw a horse carriage that was right outside, in the park behind the restaurant. "Oh my god, this is so sweet Gage, I love horses," she said as they sat in the carriage. Gage told something to the driver as they started their little tour. "Where are we going Gage?" Syd asked anxiously looking at him. But her partner only smiled and said, "You'll see."  
  
After a short ride they stopped in front of a restaurant, called "Kismet". They went in and Gage said to the administrator, "Table for two under the name of Francis Gage, please." The administrator nodded and said, "Yes, Mr. Gage. This way, please." They walked past other tables to a table that was a little separated from the others and sat down. Gage suddenly pulled out a beautiful white rose and said, "For my lovely companion, Ms. Sydney Cooke." She smiled and answered, "Why, thank you, Mr. Gage." They ordered food and chatted while eating it. When they were done, Gage said, "Now, Syd, I have a surprise for you." She made a surprised face and asked, "Really? Could you surprise me even more?" Gage smiled and said, "Just listen," as a song started to play. It was "Hold me" and Syd said, "Oh my god. This is my favorite song! How did you know it?" Gage looked at her and said, "I just knew. Care to dance, Syd?" They stood up and started to dance as the song was playing.  
  
Love is beautiful and cold  
  
as the night we met  
  
and you looked into my eye.  
  
I believe that today, today  
  
a miracle happens to us  
  
and takes us to an eternity.  
  
On this beautiful night  
  
as in a fairy-tale  
  
I take your hand and say,  
  
Hold me, hold me  
  
Don't let me fall.  
  
I will fly to an eternity  
  
Over a mountain, over a sea.  
  
Hold me, hold me  
  
Don't let me fall  
  
I will fly to an eternity with you.  
  
Every clock strike, every hour causes pain  
  
without you seems like a year and  
  
the world is such a cold place.  
  
You know diamonds or gold  
  
I can't give you.  
  
The only thing I can is my love.  
  
When the song ended, Gage looked into her eyes and said, "Syd, every word in that song is meant for you. This is my song to you; my gift and I hope that you can accept it. I love you, Sydney Cooke." Sydney looked at him, tears coming into her eyes as she said, "I love you too, Francis Gage." And they shared their first kiss filled with love and happiness.  
  
THE END  
  
This is the end. How did you like it? Tell me the truth please :) 


End file.
